August Adoulin I
August Adoulin I was the first king of The Kingdom of Adoulin, History King August I grew up in a small village known as the Clan of Adoulin, which was the capital clan of the twelve on the continent of Adoulin. King August I was born on January 29th, 1781. Growing up, all August was taught was how to run a clan, how to wield a sword and was taught all about the merciful goddess of plants, Rosulatia, and was taught to pray to her when he wakes up, before every meal, before he goes to bed and before every battle. At the age of 4, his father started teaching him how to fight using a wooden sword, at first, August hated it, but the clan law stated that anyone born to a soldier, must be a soldier, or they face execution, that goes the same for the clan chief's boys. By the time he reached the age of 7, August had enough skill to move onto a metal sword and he practiced his sword skills on a striking dummy. At the age of 14 he perfected his sword skill and became a soldier, this was around the time the Clan of Weatherspoon and the Clan of Adoulin was at war. 2 months after the war began, August lost his mother to an unknown cause, a few days later, with the whole clan in grief, the 2 clans created a peace treaty that lasted until 1817. The creation of the Kingdom of Adoulin In 1817, when August was the Chief of the Adoulin Clan, all 12 clans called a meeting to discuss the future of Adoulin, they had a vote, 11 of the 12 were in favour of creating a Constitutional Monarchy. An argument broke out over who'd be the King of Adoulin, August suggested a fight to the death apon clans, if a clan's leader were to fall in battle, the clan would lose their spot in the government. By mid 1817 the war was set in place, all 12 leaders ready to kill each other to claim the title of Adoulin's founding king. One by one, each clan leader fell. The first leader to fall was the Chief of the Weatherspoon clan, he died at the hands of King Adoulin. In the beginning of 1818 only 2 clans were left standing, the Clan of Adoulin and the Clan of Jannistan. After 2 hours of battle, the 2 chiefs finally reached each other and had a fight to the death. After a few minutes of fighting, King Adoulin struck Chief Samuel Jannistan across the chest, then struck him in the shoulder, then gave a finishing blow to Jannistan's neck, cutting his head clean off. Winning the fight, King Adoulin created his Kingdom and appointed one of his Generals as his Prime Minister and stated that every 4 years, a new Prime Minister will be elected among the population of the citizens. Death On July 4th, 1836, the King held a dinner party in his palace for his Military Chiefs of Staff and Senior Government. The next morning, the King was found dead in his bed, everyone suspected that he was poisoned, but there was no evidence to back this up. A few weeks later, his son Prince James Adoulin was crowned as the 2nd King of Adoulin.